Tattered Remains
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Discovering when you wish for the end as to the way things are now , can take away alot more that your willing to accept once the end came, leaving destruction in its wake, and believing that everyone you ever knew was now dead, until you come to find..
1. Chapter 1

~Tattered Remains ~

Summary

By Inuyashas Youkai

Discovering when you wish for the end as to the way things are now , can take away alot more that your willing to accept once the end came, leaving destruction in its wake, and believing that everyone you ever knew was now dead, until you come to find the tattered remains to see the truth but till then , your the same as you had been since the moment you've awoken, Alone. Nevertheless things will never be the same..


	2. Chapter 2

~ Tattered Remains ~

Chapter One

Torn Remnants

By Inuyashas Youkai

Fallen debris swallowed the known lush expanse , one that was one the Feudal Era , now stood as a mass breeding ground for the dying or what lied discarded. The blast from what brought the inevitable end to what was, and in result Naraku forced to his knees , as what composed of him gave away, then becoming nothing more but particles in the breeze.

The sun beated heavily upon the already expired , spoilage , and the expected answer to war, but the one that seemed to have survived would soon find upon awakening,to find himself alone . Unveiling dark eyes to be reunited with that of the bright excessive light, and blinking rapidly , as to clear the blur within his vision. Once seeing the aftermath shocking , as to the damage the power cause when it was unleashed from not only their conbined efforts, but of what was for so long buried within their miko friend ,Kagome. Sounds began to weigh down upon his skull , as the sounds of the passing soon made itself known.

Standing unsteadily on his feet , the young man , as he strengthened the grip upon his staff, began to shuffle foward , and moving his weakened body to the direction that he may find answers to where any other surviving members of there pack would be, hoping that they were blessed with such a fate as he..To still live. Clenching and unclenching his hands , as the thoughts of the possibilities to the outcome being anything other than that sprung pain to his chest. Along the way saddened at the many familar faces , as he passed , of those that they had the privaledge of knowing during the time of the long preparation for this , but none were of his imediate comrades.

Finally after coming to the place that once harbored the Bone Eaters Well , as the splintered or plain nonexistant remains of the hanyous forest , and matching the state of the well itself , now seen as a gaping whole with only four stones still standing to encircle it. A frown marred his face now as to the only way that his friend were to return home was now destroyed, but that was only certain if the miko herself had survived at all for the sadness of her unexpected loss to be so. Another thought had made its way into his thinking , and that was where, if any of them had indeed survived this ,could theybe . Each one of his pack , their faces flowed through his mind, his love Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome , but if they weren't with him where could they be..

Turning around , changing directions, as to avoid most of the broken that now made their new mark , thrown to the ground , and continued traveling , only breaking when needed, until he found either of where the others werre or to find the answers of what had happened to them. Traveling Westward , wishing that for a time he could assume the curse of his hand , as the small patches of youkai soared overhead in groups, although thankful after seeing that they were in no search for a fight.

Hours had passed , and still no signs of anything that he searched of , soon taking refuge in what seemed to be under a slanting tree. Finding a meager meal out of some berries from a reconizable bush nearby , before settling himself , and allowing himself to give into the pull of sleep. It was only to be reawakened a short time later , as the young monk after much time had been able to fall into a deep sleep without his nightmares plagued him , by what felt as a sudden weight to his gut. Jumping unintentionally , given by the shaken feeling of his nerves as to what might had found him , and what would they do if they had, but as a small voice rasped his eyes immediately shot open with glee..

"Shippo! " Miroku sighed , as he held him with his arms know painfully reaching to comfort him..

"No time Miroku , you have to help me ...Please?" The kit replied

"What's wrong Shippo, are you alright?" the monk panicked..

"I'am fine Miroku , it's Kagome, she needs help , and I haven't been able to find anyone else , up to this point ...I did everything I could but she needs more, but I don't know what to do.."

"Where is she?"

"Let's go !"

Shippo had suddenly expanded himself , like he was a balloon , and offered a ride to the soon grateful monk , back to where the kit had the miko hidden. Once there , within some of the deeper untouched patch of forest unclaimed by Naraku's wrath as it passed , Miroku was then led into a hidden dank cave by the young kit Shippo. As they both passed through the dark passageway at the very end of it , laid a rather still form , and covered by a cloth used as a blanket. Looking closer , using the flickering light of the flames whisping against her face , it was soon discovered that the kit was right , and it was very fortunate in her case that he was found.

Many soaked bandages scattered her and there amongst the caves floor sollied heavily with the miko's blood, but Shippo had indeed done well for a child to be able to do the intricate care needed to treat the excessive wounds that Kagome now bore. As both Miroku ,and Shippo had worked then upon finding what they could of herbs nearby, and that of things outside to treat , making her confortable a thought rose within the ,monk's head..

"Shippo , How long have you been here?"

"Not long , I carried Kagome ever since we were thrown after the explosion, trying to find some one who could help her, then I came here.. I thought it would be safe.."

"It is , you've done well ..When was the last you had gotten word of the others..?"

"I haven't came across anyone still living but you ..Although in our search we had come upon somethings that might help in answering some of your questions.. I only wish Kagome had been conscious enough when we passed by the old well, maybe I could gotten her through.."

"I doubt the well would even work for anyone by the condition it was in.."

"What are you talking about the well's fine I-"

"Not when I passed by it , it was destroyed .. I thought it was from the blast, but if that wasn't what had done it if you saw it standing than I wonder what could have done such a thing.."

"I ..I don't know , but it was there.."

"It's okay Shippo, we will figure it out soon enough ..We have more concerning matters to see too , before any of that even matters ..So what did you find?"

"Oh Yea ! Ya hungry I was able to snag some fish on the way , and cooked it just before I came looking , finding you.. I guess it does help to watch stupity sometimes... Anyway on my way here , I founf a couple things that I stuffed into Kagome's back pack .. "Shippo muttered about happily as he was getting things..

"Sure, thank Buddha .. Food !"

"Here eat! Hey Look at this !" Shippo cheered handed him the fish , and bread , as he ate gredily , before excitedly showing him as to what he had found.

There were three small items that were then laid on the ground from that of the kit's hand , and as the sight of the three coming into clearity within his eyes , the monk choked. Among them were pieces of Kikyo's busted bow, a torn leather chord still holding the charm of Sango's Bone Boomerang, and a few beads that once joined together to form the necklace of subjugation.

"What!...Where ? How!" The monk then sputtered , choking , and spewing some of the mouthful that he was trying to digest..

"Don't know .. But even though it might be foolish to think so , though maybe it's a sign.. I like to hope that their still alive .."

"Me too Shippo , me too.. Although I think It's time to fall into that of Kagome's footsteps, it would proove helpful in the cpoming days , I'am sure.."

"Night .."

"G'nite , Shippo.. Don't worry anymore we'll find them..."

Both found a confortable spot nearby , close to still able to protect the miko , but far enough to give her the space to be comfortable, and then finally finding sleep .. The last thought within the monk's mind , as he found slumber was..

' We'll find them , or at least discover what happened to them , giving us peace , and their last respects...'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~ Tattered Remains~

Chapter Two

Don't Forget Me

By Inuyashas Youkai

Days had passed , and the two whom had taken it to be a personal duty to watch over the girl who had awoken a day within the time Miroku was found. Although once she had , it was quickly discovered as to the effects of her injuries , and that it had taken a turn for the worse, as the girl they knew as Kagome knew nothing of the sort of whom she was, or for that matter of whom were they. It was a particularly odd experiance to say the least that Kagome woke up , and responded the way that she had, but even though no one could blame her for what had , it still hurt that she couldn't remember..

After a bit of time with her though , Kagome had become somewhat confortable with them , with the exception for the one with the still wandering hand that no longer bore any curse, as it once had. Watching her know was something to see, as she hadn't acted like the Kagome they knew,and it was stranger still the ourbursting joy that was she , had now become more of a introvert when she had perferred to keep to herself most of the time, only seeking them when she felt lonely.

By the end of the week , it felt as though even that she seemed confortable with the surroundings they had , it appeared as though something was missing , and that it was something which she had also found , as well, without knowing..

"Miroku , Shippo?"

"Yes Lady Kagome, is something wrong ?" the monk asked..

"Yea Kagome are you hungry , I have some food if you want some?"

"Thankyou.. Nothing's wrong , I'am fine.. I think .. Were we always here ? I mean for some reason I keep seeing somewhere else , and I-" Kagome softly attempted to speak of the thoughts that were plaguing her at the time , but could voice the right words it seemed , as she left the sentence open..

" It's okay Kagome, but your right, No we haven't always been here, though we have traveled many places over time.. Can you be a little more specific?"

"I keep seeing a village one with a forest in it , and we, with some others we were looking for something..?"

"Yes , we had Kagome.. Anything else?"

" Well I'am not sure really ,everything comes at me in bits and pieces .. Don't for sure what is from dreams, and what is real anymore.. I can feel that I have been here for as long as I can remember , but I don't have any memories of anything but that, and what I do isn't very much .. So can you tell me what happened to me?"

" You were injured badly Kagome , and thanks to Shippo he took care of you until finding me .."

"How was I hurt, I don't recall?"

"We don't know for sure , as you were already injured when Shippo found you , and then found me, but we can only at this point muse, that it was what happened after we destroyed Naraku .."

_'naraku Naraku NARAKU! ' the name stuck something within her , one causing a unfamilar gasp , as though whatever it brought forth with it was trying to break free within her.._

"Oh ..So... Who's Naraku? "Kagome cluelessly questioned, thinking that it may help.

Although , as the toned – down tale began ,so not to frighten her, a muffled scream of her name shrilled within her mind suddenly causing the abrupt tearing of shivers to break open and rush down her spine. Besides that of her name it was sort of hard to sort out the rest of what it had told in whatever it was angry yells, but at least that she knew it was both to stay away from the voice , and anything that made her feel the same , as she had in hearing the tale of this Naraku person..

"Kagome, me and Miroku were thinking that maybe we should see if they are any villages nearby , it would help searching the area, and we can also fill up on supplies .. What do you say , feeling up for a trip ?" Shippo entertained , as they now sitting in the grass watching Kagome pull at the daisies absentmindedly ..

"Oh yea sure , whenever you want, we'll go.."

Gathering a few things , then it was time of the approaching depart, as they began walking towards a unfamilar direction , marred by the destruction along their path. Scattered discarded bones , leftover from whatever found feasting upon the rotting flesh , now bore flies , as the small amount left over still clung to attract them. The smell had become rather awful, once they had passed a certain point hours later , but that was what had kept them going to escape the rancid smell , and the horror of what they were seeing meant .

_Death.._

It had become known then , as the moon once again rose over head that even though the horrid sight had lessened in accumulation , but still no villages yet , and so after a meal of the last bit of ramen they had , each one tuckered down to sleep ..

Although the three had lost their feat to the exhaustions felt, one managed to still dream , but to the one who had, could still but hold onto the argument of it becoming her nightmare, as to why, she didn't know.. The last thing she remembered hearing was that of that voice from before, and it said...

_"Kagome ! I gotta get you outta here now! You did what you came to do, Now let me do mine ! I won't let this hurt you anymore.. Just don't forget me, Kagome.. Live for me , please, and I will come for you soon , we all will..."_

_' What was that ?'_

_Then, as she felt herself being lifted,and with still laying down, the weightless , and the darkeness came..._

_The voice then screaming in the air of my name , joined with that of another in fear.._

_Afterwords she was falling..._

_Kagome could feel herself falling .._

_And then ..._

_Nothing ..._

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

~Tattered Remains ~

Chapter Three

Broken Dreams

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up with a start within the makeshift camp of the night before, as her healing wounds throbbed , and her head pounded with that of her rapid heartbeat, while trying to catch her breath. Although it had the unfortunate result after hearing the girl scream so frightenedly that had the other two presently traveling with her, somehow woken to the same for the same nightmare she had, but for different reasons.

"Kagome-sama are you alright?" Miroku gasped.

"I think so, just a nightmare ...I'll be fine .."

"You sure ? You know if you'd like to talk about it , I 'am here to listen .."

"Who is Kaede?"

"She was a village priestess , much like yourself , but you had your powers , untrained .."

"Was?"

"Yes, she had passed on, I saw her shortly after the blast when I came looking for others , and gave her peace as she had passed on, but that was before I came to you . Why?"

"The voice in my dream told of this woman Kaede , whomever was taking me at the time was supposed to find her, to get help I guess.."

"Can you tell me what this person looked like that told you this in your dream.."

"No , the only thing that I can remember that I was laying down at the time when I felt myself being lifted by something , then ..."

"What is it ?" Shippo asked..

" It said that I had to get out of where ever we were at the time , and not to forget it ..To live for it , that it wouldn't let me get hurt over something, anymore.. That I had done what I came to do , and now it was it's turn .. It seemed scared when it said this , but then it got very serious when it said it would return for me , they all will.. Then afterwards , I couldn't see anything but the only thing I could feel that I was being lifted ...I felt light, and everything became dark.. But the screams rang in my ears , as I felt myself falling.. I don't get it what does it all mean!"

"Hmmm.. Why is it that you call the voice it? "

"Everything seemed muffled almost like I was underwater, so for me to say that it was male or female would be foolish.. Cause I don't know , I couldn't see either, and throughout all I could remember all I heard were two , but mostly the first , as the second I only heard when I could feel myself falling.. Oh , and there was another name spoken too but I don't quite remember who it was , only that I am guessing it was the person who was taking me cause afterwards I felt these vibrations against my back twice , it was almost like it was getting pat on the back.."

" Miroku , do you think that maybe it was Kirara that took Kag-" Shippo started before said girl pointedly interupted..

"I think that's it ! The name sounded like that ! Do we know anyone else that sounds like Kirara ?"

"No..."Miroku mused aloud shaking his head fondly.

"Then I think we are one step closer to finding out the mystery of how you were hurt .. Would you like to try to sleep more or would you like to get started again.."Shippo praised..

"Umm.. Would you mind guys , I am so tired , and if I don't I won't be worth much in the morning ..?" Kagome hestitantly asked.

"Of course , sleep .. We will get a move out when we have rested.."

After seeing that her breath's had evened out a bit , telling the two that she indeed had fallen back to sleep, and then together they softly discussed between them of what they had just heard..

"So Miroku , what do you think?"

" I think we know that it was Kirara that attampted to take her away , but why ? It could be possibly from her injuries , but then if that were so , why not someone going with her , and do what we had , unless they were attacked somehow , but what ? If Kagome had done what she came here to do then wouldn't Naraku be gone ? I don't have the windtunnel anymore , and I saw him die , as anyone else had , so who ? And the voices was it of Inuyasha , and or Sango that had sent her or was it someone else entirely , but then something must've happened if she felt as though she was falling, though that could've been the effects of her injuries, that still doesn't explain where Kirara is now?"

"Wait , Miroku .. Do you think that it was that priestess that looks sort of like Kagome, that attacked after Naraku , and that's why they who ever had , had sent her away.. I mean that would be the only other perseon besides Naraku that would've as you can see the remaining youkai refuse to attack for some reason , and Kikyo had always planned to take Kagome out of the equation, no matter if the mutt ever believed us , but it would be the only way.. I think it was Inuyasha's voice that she hears , I mean it has to be , either that or Sango.. I feel it, it has to be them !"

"Maybe but maybe not , we have come along those bandits as well that could've attack , and in their weakened state , as well as Kagome's they couldv've done the same , but your point has merit .. I only hope that the result of what was done, if what you say is true , had a positive outcome ..It would be most tragic after defeating the most vile creature known to man, than to be destroyed by the likes of a mere dead walking courpse , and only because Inuyasha was unable to let go..."

Giving a short nod as he too, had further snuggled then next to the sleeping girl besides them , as a chill racked his spine, and in result Shippo gazed at the stars just wishing upon them , hoping what Miroku was leaning towards ,them being gone, wasn't true...

'Please Inuyasha , Sango ..Where ever you are.. Just be strong , we need you , and so does Kagome, even though she don't yet know it..So please don't be dead ...'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

~ Tattered Remains~

Chapter Four

Missing In Action

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been three days , three long days since they had last seen that of Miroku , Shippo, Kirara, or even that of Kagome, after she had been injured, and the latter seemed to cause moodiness within the small clearing that the demonslayer, with that of the tempermental hanyou now camped..

" Inuyasha Stop It ! We will find her !"

"Yea sure ! Dead maybe .. "

"Don't..."

" Why ! It's the truth ain't it..You saw her even before she was taken as to what condition she was in! She most likely didn't know what the fuck was going on at the time ! Fuck! And that fall ! No one , being a human could have survived that ! Dammit I should have just taken care of this fucking shit along time ago ! Then maybe things wouldn't be this way , she wouldn't be ...?I can't smell her anymore , hell I can't even feel her like I used to no longer ! What more proof do you need that she's dead!"

"I refuse to believe that Inuyasha , and how would anything you could've done change things anyways..." Sango said as she was sanding down her weapon..

" Sango ... Don't lie to me , please.. Do you think she's still?"

"Alive ? Yes , I don't know why but as I have thought of those very same thoughts as you have , I can't explain it but somehow I feel within me that she is still alive .. Something must've happened , but I think she is still alive , and healing somewhere, though I think differently than before..Now , answer my question..."

" Sango , I could've stopped all of this by making my choice known between them , once and for all .."

"I thought you had , you chosen Kikyo.."

"Yes to everyone else ! Hell even Kagome fucking probaly believed it because she was supposed to , but the name I spoke wasn't the truth .. I mean not really , yes I chose her, but only to protect my intended..."

"What? You mean to tell me all of this time you knew that Kagome was your intended mate ,and you let her , and everyone else believe otherwise! Do you know what that caused !"

"Uh yea , but at the time I thought it would be for the best, and at least until I could taken care of Kikyo , but that wench never gave me the chance.. She attacked us before I I could stop it ! ..Um Sango what did you mean that you felt Kagome was alive but differently..?"

"I don't know how to explain it but it is what I feel , I don't know why.. Its just when I think about her .. I can't really explain it , maybe well find out soon enough , but we can't even do that if you get yourself all worked up ,and bringing about a transformation that even that of Kagome can't get your ass out of now!"

"Fine ! I'll try !" The distraut hanyou spat back ... " Hmmph ! You know that Kagome even said goodbye to me before Kirara took off, and Kikyo shot them down with her arrow ! Ya know I think she thought I was going to leave to go with Kikyo, because after I told her I what I had, I could smell her tears .. I never thought about it till now ,and I didn't think this would get so fucked up, or else I would've told her sooner I swear! ..Dod she say anything when you spoke to her after I had to go back to fight Kikyo?"

"No she hadn't , actually she seemed quite comotose ,and pale when I saw her , but by that time she had lost alot of blood then.. Kirara had almost looked like she was attacked by a cloud of tomatoes , but it wasn't it was her , and though that thought was the only way that I could face her .. To tell her that no matter what she had to live , but then I felt something , and I could almost swear upon it that I heard her whisper my name , and tell me that no matter what she would always be with me .. I believed that Inuyasha , I still do.." Sango silently spoke as the tears she up till then fought slid down her cheeks.

Nodding gently , the hanyou sought refuge up within a nearby tree, and then once he was settled within it's branches said what he had wanted too for so long...

' Kagome .. Please stay...'

Hours later , as the sun descended into the depths of the earth , and the moon was seen trading it's place , the hanyou , and the demonslayer soon set out to search for whatever held out in regards to their missing friends . Both keeping in silence , as both were blankly walking towards the darkening horizons , and the thoughts that they were alright were the only things that kept them from just collapsing from under their feet because of what pain would rush into its place, if they were not..

In the early morning hours , the two came about to unintentionally come to a nearby village , one that some of the villagers spoke of a certain monk passing through with that of a demon , and mockingly joking about the faith he spoke of when he traveled with such. Upon hearing this the two , Sango , and Inuyasha simultaneosly glanced at each other hopefully thinking that hopefully, maybe .. It was their true desire that it was of Miroku , with possibly Shippo , or Kirara, but they had to ask to be sure...

"Excuse me Sir ?"

"Yes , my a true slayer in our midst .. How very fortunate .. My name is Saturu, and welcome to my village .. May I assist with some supplies , perhaps food, or maybe accomedations here during your stay?"

"Thankyou , that would be wonderful, but I wanted to ask about these rumours of a monk traveling with a demon , as it is my duty to be on the look out for any immediate threats ..Would you mind ?" Sango asked the somewhat portly man only wearing that of a black traditional Kimono, and haskama's with black hair tied up in a que.

"Of course , I'd love too .. Come you and your demon friend are most welcom to join me for tea , as long as he doesn't bite ..."

" Yyea I show you biting if you don't start pointing.." Inuyasha mumbled evilly..

"Yes , did you say something ?"

"Nope nothing at all , have ya gotten your ears checked their probably cramed with-" the hanyou stopped before a fierce slam of Sango's fist had collided into his shoulder..

"You'll have to excuse my friend here, he hasn't had the best of luck with humans..."

"I suppose not.. Not to worry yourself , you both are safe here.."

Once tea was served , and soon joined with that of deliscious riceballs , comfortable seated, the man spoke..

"It was a few days ago that a man appearing as a monk came in with a demon asking for food ,and supplies for a friend that had been badly injured.. I had one of my healers join that of myself , as we followed them back to where they were with the things that they had needed in payment for services in there extraction of a demon once residing here.. "

"Why couldn't they bring there friend here .." Sango asked ..

"The girl wouldn't have survived the trip , and when we gotten there we saw why ..My healer did as much as we could, but then said the rest would be upon the girl .. It was sad to see such that one would enact so much upon a miko , but these are quite difficult times with that of the beast Naraku gone , well anythings possible to striving to take it's place.."

"Did he give him his name...?" Inuyasha asked hopefully

"Why yes ! How could I forget such a odd man indeed especially for a man of the cloth to crave the glimpse of a woman's flesh , and that of her ass no less . His -"

"Miroku ?" both Inuyasha , and Sango said at once

"Why yes do you know him , as well.."

" Yes, do you know if the woman he traveled with survived?"

"No, I did have one of my guards to check it out , but when he returned the only thing that was said that everything had been cleared out , and they were gone.. Either she survived , or to be most likely she had passed on , and they moved locations to properly bury her, but though pale , she was a beauty.."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"

Sango quickly appearantly upon accident swung her foot out non chalantly and kicked the hanyou in the shin..

"Ow! What the fuck was that for Sango!"

"Opps sorry about that my mistake , didn't see ya there.." Sango returned innocently , although the look in her eyes claimed otherwise.

"Could you take us there... I mean to where you last saw them I would like my pup here to see if he can sniff anything?"

"Grrrrrr"

~ Whack upon the head with her fist , as she stretched ~

"I like you , slayer.. You too hanyou , you given me the small amount of amusement this old man has had in a very long time . Sure I will take you there..." The man laughed.

"Thankyou .." Sango offered.

By the time that the sun had risen high over into the sky, beating its relentless heat down upon them , as they were presently traveling towards the location that once held their friends. Once arriving , the man excused himself returning from which he had came , as to give them privacy for the friend he mused they lost.

"So Inuyasha , what do you think? Do you pick up anything?"

"I don't know Sango , all I can small is Kagome's blood, alot of it, but at least now we know they were here, and together.. I just wish we knew though if she had survived it would make all of this that much easier to control." Inuyasha growled as his nose was slammed with that of his intended's blood ..

"I know ..." Sango answered in a quiet whisper , as she too had wished for the same, not only for herself , but for the hanyou as well, for it was appearant that he was having a difficult time with this , as the flickering red within his gaze, wasn't proof enough..

' Kagome if your out there .. Please , if you can just give us something for us to know your still here with us, and that so we can find you .. I don't know for how long Inuyasha can handle thinking the thought of your death, then again nor do I .." Sango painfully mused ..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

~ Tattered Remains ~

Chapter Five

Anywhere But Here

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Anywhere But Here _

_By Mayday Parade_

_Tonight is the one thing left._

_I haven't said it yet , I am falling.._

_The writings on the wall.._

_Today there's misery.._

_And I just can't believe this happened.._

_And that's why I'am leaving.._

_She held onto my heart.._

_But now my only start is falling.._

_And its going to the ground.._

_Now why aren't you coming out.._

_Secret love, my escape.._

_Take me far , far away.._

_Secret love are you there?_

_Will you answer my prayers?_

_Can you take me anywhere but here?_

The pair soon left that of the cave that their friends once inhabited , and that was for the hanyou's benefit as much as her own . Their only comfort was that at least if Kagome had passed on , she wasn't alone when she had , but inside the two , neither wanted to believe what was laid right in front of them , and not without proof saying it was so, indefinately. So they had kept going towards the direction of what was left of remaining footprints that hadn't been blown away by the wind , and hoping that it wouldn't lead them to a dead end , or from where they came before this.

In the late evening , seemingly weeks later , something came to them in the form of a faint scent , and lightly teasing his nose. It wasn't strong mind you, but it was Kagome's . With a swift motion , Inuyasha began to growl , before rushing , and as he went past graped Sango by her ponytail , proping her on his back.

"Ow Fuck ! What the hell?"Sango yelled , as she bonked him on the head

" I wouldn't do that if I were you , you could make me crash..We wasted enough time trveling on foot , lazy human ... Now we do things my way !" Inuyasha taunted .

"What is it , Inuyasha !"

"I smell her, I smell Kagome .."

"Are you certain? Ouch ! Watch it ! You almost rammed me into that tree!"

"If I had , consider it payback for the hits to the shin , bitch ! I have you know that shit hurt ! Almost as bad as Kagome's sit commands !" Inuyasha smirked , while sontinuing to run towards it , the calming smell , and the presence that he never wanted to leave him alone..

' Kagome, it won't be long now .. Wait for me .. I am coming for you...'

Coming to where the scent became stronger, but still weak , as the one who possesed it was, and finally broke through the trees to see the image that he wanted to see for so long , walking around with Shippo in toe.

"Kagome.."

Although the one whose name was called wasn't privy to the one who called it yet , but Miroku had heard it , and turning around proved it his friends were alive ..

"Sango ..."

Before Kagome had noticed their approach , the monk had felt that it was his duty to warn them about Kagome's condition, and prior to the reprecussions that would come if he didn't . Standing up to gain their attention , and once both turned towards his gaze , waving them forward , as Kagome hand in hand with Shippo were still oblivious towards their new visitors. Once seeing that they followed , leading them away from being noticed quite yet , and while still watching out for the other two, until they had come out of hearing , and seeing range , but so he could still see them. Then it was Miroku who then spoke..

"Why hello my dear friends , so glad you can join us..." Miroku said quietly while squeezing them both, without groping of any kind.

"What the hell is going on Miroku ? I wanted to see Kagome, why did you stop me ?"

"I'am afriad that I have to bring you some bad tidings , before I can let that happen , though I can't explain everything that occured , but I can tell you what I've seen.. The reason I have stopped you Inuyasha isn't for anything other than to prevent what would become if I don't you see, Kagome.. Kagome almost died , it was a miracle that she even survived , but with that , she doesn't claim to have any of her memories, of anything prior to her near death.. She didn't know myself or Shippo when she had awakened , and unfortunatley for that I don't think that she would remember either of you , neither.."

" Miroku , seriously ? Kagome doesn't remember a thing?" Sango whispered

"Kagome knows only what we have told her, and that she has gained through the fragments of things that have been passed off as dreams .. "

"What kind of dreams..?" Inuyasha spoke in a low growl.

" I would assume , dreams of what led her to her near death , and ones that have her screaming her head off in fear... She keeps speaking of a voice , two actually .. The one only screams her name , and the other tells her to stay until it comes for her.. Does any of it mean anything to you.." Miroku spoke silently..

"Well if what your saying is true , then I would only assume the voices she remembers are of Inuyasha , and myself , before... Prior to our failed attempt to getting her to safety , and to Kaede , as I would assume that she never made it.."Sango sighed..

"No she hadn't , as if it would've mattered anyways , Kaede was killed shortly after the blast.. Shippo was the one who found her , and took care of her the best he could, until he found me .." Miroku informed.

"What ! ? So even if it were so, it would've been for not .I am glad Shippo found her." Sango answered.

"Me too , Sango . When she woke she was kinda put off that she was with strangers, until Shippo convinced her otherwise, but that hadn't for awhile changed her decision to keep a distance unless she felt the need for companionship , as she too had begun to feel lonely. Now she has begun to trust us , and for the most part Shippo never leaves her side , and she allows it , I am guessing so she isn't alone."

"Poor Kagome..." Sango muttered.

"Indeed , but she's still alive , and I am grateful for that...Inuyasha , I must ask what your intention with Lady Kagome now , as I would think it not to be a good idea to remind her with your presence if you aren't going to make the effort to stay.. Right now she's at a vulnerable point at the moment, and I think any more trauma to your return , only to walk away with continuing your right with Kikyo would be most when she finds that the passage to her own time had been destroyed."

"I know .. I' am the one that killed the well during a time I was transformed , and when I had once thought she was dead.. I was angry that the well would even grant me access to her , only to see her die ...Kikyo's dead, I killed her .. Though , even if she wasn't I wouldn't just abandon my intended mate when she's so fragile ,as she is ..." Inuyasha claimed as his amber orbs caught the sight of his onna through the bush of where they stood , ignoring the monk's surprised gasp...

Seeing her like this was odd , and not at the same time, while she had appeared to be his Kagome , the hanyou knew to a degree that she wasn't the same as he knew , but had to believe that somewhere she was still. The miko was dressed in a simple green kimono with her hair pulled up into a low ponytail, like Sango's walking hand in hand with Shippo in a daze. The sight pained him in a way to see the blank expression upon her face, as he believed it was his fault that she was now like this ..

"So it would seem that Shippo's theory was correct ..."

That was what distracted him, only for a time from dazing out on that of Kagome, as the sound within his ears , pulled him back to the current subject, but his eyes never left her, not completely.

"Which one was that ?" Sango asked .

"Before finding Kagome, Shippo had come across some things that made me curious , but scared as well .. Kikyo's busted bow , Your charm Sango , and some of the beads of subjugation.."

"That must've been shortly after I transformed , following when I saw Kagome 's body falling from the sky with Kirara when Kikyo attacked.. I busted the bow , Kikyo must've done something , or maybe that Kagome was dying that made the beads release me .. I don't know .. Sango was battling it with me , so the quicker we could go to her, but when we had got to the place where I last smelt her ... Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found ..."

Miroku !" Shippo's voice called ..

"Yes , Shippo?"

"Kagome wants to know if you would like to stay or if we should continue , because she's getting hungry ..."

"We'll stay ,tell her to gather some herbs while I gather some grub .. We have guests"

"Really ? Who?"

"Nevermind pup! Just do what he say's ! Inuyasha spat quietly..

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously..

It was then that Kagome's head turned towards the voice that had only seemed to live in her dreams, and in response the three that were hiding had slowly came out from said hiding place.. Immediately their eyes locked into anothers gaze ,and Inuyasha was sure she had numbed him with her curious expression , for it was better than the blank one.

" Kagome..."

"It's you ... The voice from my dreams .. Its really you ... "Kagome dumbfoundedly mused aloud .. Then asked him the question that proved it was painfully obvious , she hadn't remembered him, or much of anything at all.

"What's your name ...?"

"Inuyasha .." The hanyou croaked forcifully, as his chest tightened in sorrow ..

"Inuyasha , you were there , right?When something happened to me ?"

A slight nod was his only response , as the pain increased and held on with a tightening grip.

"Would you be willing to tell me, what happened .. I know it sounds crazy but I can't remember anything , I'am sorry ..I wish that I knew .."

Walking forward until he was just standing less that the length of a arm stretch, as he hand shakingly rose , offering it too her, and in fear that the slightest pressure , Kagome would break..

"Don't be sorry .. You have nothing to be sorry for , for the fault is all mine that you are now like this , and for that you'll never know how sorry I am ..Anything that you may ask of me I will do , only to make you happy , and if you wish to know I will tell you .. You aren't crazy , Kagome .. Your only fault was letting convince you in staying by my side , and mine for not doing what I should have , but I could not let you go ,because I.. I loved you ..." Inuyasha spoke softly , as not to further damage her with the sound of his voice , and thankful that she trusted him enough to take his hand ..

"I don't believe it is your fault ..I don't know how but somehow I know that you wouldn't hurt me purposely , anyway , but from what I can tell pain does form around the two of us doesn't it , and has for quite along time.."

"Yes , Kagome , and the reason it has was because of me.. Although I intend to fix that if you'll let me ..."

" I don't know why but somehow , something tells me I can trust you is that so ? "

"I would rather be at the recieving end of Bakuseiga's blade , than to cause you anymore pain.. It kills me to see you like this mate ...I am so fucking sorry .." Inuyasha whispered desperately after gently pulling the girl into a protective embrace , hiding her from the world , and with his face burrowed deeply within her souty locks, as with the weight of guilt pushing him to his knees buckling, then finding himself lowered with his Kagome still in his arms ..

' Kagome .. I will always be by your side , as you were by mine, until you no longer need me.. I won't ever leave you , and never will you be alone again, because you will always have me .. Regardless if you know why ..I am not going anywhere without you .. I go where ever you go ...Anywhere but here...I want my Kagome back , please come back home to me ...' the hanyou thought as he continued to lovingly hold her , rocking her gently ,as he had wanted to since she he had known she was gone , sobbing heavily without a care of who saw him..

For Kagome, he would, only for her ...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

~ Tattered Remains ~

Chapter Six

Pieces

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" I don't know why but somehow , something tells me I can trust you is that so ? "Kagome told the stranger in front of her, now holding her hand , as she felt a residual tingling soreness within her chest without knowing why._

_"I would rather be at the receiving end of Bakuseiga's blade , than to cause you anymore pain.. It kills me to see you like this mate ...I am so fucking sorry .." Inuyasha whispered desperately after gently pulling the girl into a protective embrace , hiding her from the world , and with his face burrowed deeply within her souty locks, as with the weight of guilt pushing him to his knees buckling, then finding himself lowered with his Kagome still in his arms .._

_ Feeling slightly uncomfortable , the girl with the unknown man of sorts arms about her stood awkwardly still with her arms at her side, and until guilt reigned in her soul for the tears that she felt , as she in the end reach around and slowly patted his back like you would offer someone one doesn't know , needing confort._

_A Thousand miles away from you _

_A broken mess , just scattered pieces of who I am _

_Thought I can do this on my own _

_I've lost so much along the way_

_You call my name, I come in pieces_

_I've come undone_

_`Pieces – Red'_

_ Waiting for the moment to end, and thankfully the odd man Miroku came to clear his throat, causing the one holding me in his embrace would release me , stepping away. I went about my search, looking f or herbs wordlessly , walking with my head downward, as the movement besides me indicated that the others like me, decided about their own tasks for preparing the upcoming meal._

_' It rather seemed strange that the man I never remembered outside my nightmares has came about into the living , and breathing, acting as though he knows me , referring to me as his 'Mate'?'_

_ Shaking my head from side to side , in frustration towards the thought, as a presence seemingly watching me was felt , and thus making me turn towards the sight of the same moon-like orbs , staring back at me .Turning away , and resort myself back to my task at hand , then finding in my hands , a adequate amount of gathered herbs . Lifting to my feet from the squat I held myself from plucking the last of what I needed , then slowly walked back to the place where the smoke trailed from a flame ignited. _

Watching Kagome as she pulled certain plants portrayed to her , herbs , even without thinking from the spot of a nearby spring where I was snagging up fish. When she looked at me , knowingly within me that she felt as though she was being watched , and even though I knew that Kagome was slightly embarrassed , and confused from my behavior presently, I couldn't find it within myself to be anything , but to the way I was towards her now , even though I knew I should act the same as I had previously to help her remember. Although I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted that , while noticing that she looked away , then standing from her spot , and walking towards the others. I started to return to the task I was granted ,quickly snatching up a few more fish to put into the pile before I myself followed after , deep within my thoughts.

As I gained walking further in closing the gap , my sense of smell caught a familiar scent that at this point and time, could be done without, and to have my point proven , a growl escaped my lips without my consent. Needless to say the one carrying the putrid rank of flee bitten wolf was currently making his presence known , as he suddenly appeared in front of a oblivious Kagome , snatching up her hands in the process declaring his undying love to someone who could tell the difference that he could be Naraku , or a relative of Myoga , by the way the lost miko looked at him .

" There you are , my lovely Kagome. How ya been ?"

"..." Kagome was stunned silent towards the male in front of her, barely leaving anything to the imagination in his attire, as she moved to back away.

Although , unfortunately the wolf didn't take heed of acknowledging the body language of fear coursing through her with the only urge to get away from the scary bad wolf. But before Inuyasha could interfere , as he saw what his approach was making her feel , Kagome rose her foot and slammed them back down on one of his to make her dislike known for his closeness, and then walked away. The wolf hopped on the other foot , while in confusion, watching the girl lost within the nothingness of yesturday , and having no clue to whom he was.

" Don't take it personally wolf , she doesn't remember any of us either.. " Shippo stated , as he started pulling his furs to gain his attention.

"Hey mutt , whats the runt talking about, she doesn't remember?" Kouga angrily asked.

"What are you deaf , I heard the kit just fine ! Here get started on the fish , and I'll go see if ya didn't scar her for life , ya idiot !" Inuyasha spoke to the wolf at first , then to whomever was listening with his eyes on the place where she had disappeared , as his anger towards him scaring her brought him back to curse him for doing so before he followed after.

On the way , following the path his nose was taking him , and telling where it was that Kagome wandered off too , the hanyou noticed a yellow flower , plucked it to offer her, as he picked up on the scent of her tears. At hearing the sound of his entrance , the hanyou saw her quickly jump , and moving away , that is until his own voice was heard by her ears , causing her watery, lost chocolate eyes to meet his.

TBC...


End file.
